Innocent Eyes
by Obsidienne332
Summary: First challenge for AdderClan! One-shot about Lilykit and her discovery- which may or may not save her clan. (And yes, the title is Innocent Eyes, because Lilykit's discovery just sounded corny. T T)


Innocent Eyes:

Lilykit was the most rambunctious kit known to Dawnfeather. Out of all of her kits ever born to her, Lilykit was the worst. Her first litter was fine, and she couldn't be more proud of them. Her second was great too, and they were just about to become warriors. And finally, Lilykit's litter. They were all actually very mellow and polite. Except for Lilykit, of course.

So loud! Lilykit was always making noise, disrupting the other kits, and annoying the elders. She had no idea when to stop talking, and she certainly didn't choose her words wisely.

So energetic! To her mother, It was good that she had lots of energy, but when it's time to sleep, it's time to sleep!

So curious! Dawnfeather always knew that this would cause trouble. Lilykit's constant questions bombarded the older queen, and Dawnfeather was sick of it. She was always sticking her nose into places it didn't belong. Sneaking off, exploring, even leaving camp once , Lilykit was a pawfull.

The day before her apprenticeship, Lilykit made a discovery. Lilykit was the first to wake up in the den, rustled by something. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed that one of the queens, Silvershine, was getting up to leave. No kits were in her nest; Silvershine was still expecting.

Careful not to step over any nests, Silvershine slowly made her way out of the nest. Her mate, Blackwhisker, who was also the deputy, was asleep in the warriors den. Silvershine looked around cautiously, trying to stay hidden from something. While this was happening, Lilykit was staring; her tiny head peaked out from her mother's fur.

As Silvershine disappeared Lilykit had to crane her neck to see her leave. She thought about it, mulled it over in her head, and sprang for the entrance to the den.

She followed Silvershine out of the camp, through trees, and around a giant boulder. As they passed this enormous rock, Lilykit stiffened. The smell was different. It didn't smell like WildClan anymore. Instead, a muskier, warmer scent enveloped Lilykit. But Silvershine kept walking.

Silvershine picked up the pace a little while after the rock, and Lilykit had a hard time keeping up with her. Nevertheless, she managed to keep sight of the expecting Queen.

Soon, Silvershine came to a camp. She entered without hesitation, and Lilykit snuck around the side, pressing against the trees to keep herself hidden. As Silvershine made her way into camp, A large tabby tom with glittering dark eyes met her.

"Silvershine," The tom greeted her, dipping his head.

"Sharpstar," She replied. "I have so much to say tonight."

Lilykit was astounded. She could not figure out what Silvershine was doing. Didn't she know that this was against the warrior code? But no matter how much she wanted to go out and tell Silvershine this, she didn't. She stayed close to the edge, not letting anybody see her.

"I smell another cat," Sharpstar sniffed the air, and turned to Silvershine. "You didn't betray us did you?" He said, unsheathing his claws. Three more warriors came to stand with him. Lilykit froze in fear. Her spine arched, and she pressed even closer.

Silvershine laughed. "Please. Those WildClan scat don't have anything compared to us. I made sure that no other cat followed me. Why do you think I'm leaving my mate and home clan now? I am expecting a litter. There's no way that I'm letting my kits go soft like those foxbrains."

It was raining now, and Lilykit was shivering. But she didn't dare to shift her position. If so much as a twig snapped, she would be caught. But even still, her soft, downy fur was soaked, and it provided little warmth to her tiny body.

Sharpstar relaxed. "Good," He rumbled. "Now let's get down to business. When would be the best time to strike? Not now though. I will not organize a fight this late."

"Well," Silvershine cautiously mewed, "What about tomorrow at Sunhigh? We could come in from the back. Sneak in. Then we have total advantage over them."

Lilykit didn't need to hear anymore. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She waited until the two were done talking. She couldn't help but notice the affection that the two gave to each other, and debated on telling Blackwhisker, but then rejected the idea. She would tell Bloomstar first.

Lilykit followed Silvershine back to camp, and she didn't get back into her own nest until she was positive that Silvershine was asleep. Exhausted, Lilykit was asleep as soon as she settled down.

DAWNFEATHER'S POV

Dawnfeather was awaken with the sound of mewing kittens. She turned her head, and saw that it was her ginger-and-black tom, Flamekit. He was up, and ready to play. This surprised her; normally Lilykit was the first to be up. But no, she was sound asleep. As Dawnfeather got a closer look at her rowdy kit, she noticed her fur. Wet. Yes it was drying, but still damp enough to tell. Dawnfeather narrowed her eyes and nudged the rest of her kits up, paying close attention to Lilykit's reaction.

Lilykit yawned once, and opened her eyes groggily. But after that moment, she was wide awake. Her eyes widened in an unrecognized disbelief.

Dawnfeather noticed this and asked, "What is it, little one?"

Lilykit mumbled something unintelligible and thought for a second. Then, quick as a flash, she shouted something and sprinted out of the den as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Dawnfeather barely had time to register what happened before she was on her paws and yowled, "Lilykit!"

LILYKIT'S POV

The tiny kit was bounding as fast as she could towards Bloomstar's den, just below the Highledge. She knew exactly where to go. She had an encounter with Bloomstar not too long ago involving a mouse and a honeycomb.

She got many strange looks, but thankfully nobody tried to stop her. She burst into the den and yowled at the top of her lungs, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" The leader was thankfully awake but she nearly jumped out of her skin, unconsciously unsheathing her claws.

"Oh my goodness, Lilykit! What are you doing here?"

"Bloomstar, I have some important information to give you." The little kit mewed confidently.

Bloomstar strode up the Highledge, with Lilykit trailing behind. Dawnfeather was below, eyeing the two cats with curiosity in her eyes. At the top Bloomstar called, "Let all of the cats old enough to heed my words gather here for a clan meeting!"

As Lilykit watched everyone flood out from their dens, she noticed that Silvershine was still here. She came out, taking place next to her 'mate'.

"As you know, we have relations have been strained with StormClan lately, and we have all been considering what to do about it," Bloomstar meowed carefully. "I have been informed that StormClan is planning on attacking us. Today, at Sunhigh."

This caused a ripple of murmers to go through the clan, some tensing up, others looking scared, while still others looking in disbelief. Lilykit had her gaze on Silvershine the whole time, who was stiff and scared looking. Lilykit knew that Silvershine couldn't run very fast because of her kits, and if she did run, she'd surely be caught.

Finally, Blackwhisker called, "How did you know this?"

Bloomstar's whiskers twitched in amusment. "Actually, by this young kit," She meowed, revealing Lilykit behind her. The young she-cat's tail flicked in embarrassment. So used to being the center of attention was far behind Lilykit now!

Once more, Blackwhisker meowed incredulously, "But how?'

Bloomstar proceeded to tell the story about Lilykit and Silvershine. Afterwards, everyone turned to Silvershine, who had a look of guilty defiance in her eyes.

"Yes. I did it. I went to StormClan, and I betrayed you," Silvershine said, not daring to look her mate in the eye. "But I don't regret it. You are weak. You don't deserve to be called a clan. And once StormClan gets you, I'll make sure you know our strength," She spat.

Bloomstar was not intimidated however. "Silvershine. As Leader of this clan, I recognize the atrocities that you have committed. They will not be forgotten. While I appreciate your honesty, It does not change the truth. I hereby banish you from WildClan. No longer will you hunt with us, sleep with us, or fight with us. Goodbye."

Silvershine left without a word, venom in her eyes.

"On the other hand, I want to recognize Lilykit. She has been brave, strong, and wise. Although I'd like to know what a kit outside of camp in the middle of the night," Bloomstar said with a mrrow of amusement, "Lilykit should be declared as the young hero she is."

Dawnfeather couldn't have been more proud of her.

**If you're wondering because I can't add on to it, Silvershine does join StormClan as Sharpstar's mate. She flees to StormClan and calls off the attack due to the knowledge of the clan.**


End file.
